orcsmustdiefandomcom-20200214-history
The Bridge
The Bridge is the seventeenth level in Orcs Must Die!. The Paladin Guardian is introduced here. Kobold Sappers are introduced as a new enemy. Stage Description Similar to Twin Halls; two gates at the top of the map each have their own bridge leading to an open area, followed by twin hallways leading towards the rift. The hallways are not connected to each other as on Twin Halls, but open windows on the top right and left side of the map allow flying enemies to get in. Two portal allow you to get from each side of the open area to the center of the map, where you can either get to the rift or by a balcony overlooking the first half of the map. Mob Waves (War Mage) Enemies Encountered: Orc Warrior, Crossbow Orc, Kobold Sappers, Hellbats, Fire Babies, Ogre and Fire Ogre 1. Both Gates: Orc Warriors 2. Both Gates: Kobold Sappers, Orc Warriors 3. Both Gates: Ogre, Crossbow Orcs, Orc Warriors Go Break 4. Both Windows: Hellbat, Fire Babies 5. Right Window: Hellbats; Left Gate: Orc Warriors 6. Left Window: Hellbats; Right Gate: Orc Warriors Go Break 7. Both Gates: Crossbow Orcs, Kobold Sappers 8. Right Window: Hellbats; Right Gate: Fire Ogre, Orc Warriors 9. Left Window: Hellbats; Left Gate: Fire Ogre, Orc Warriors Go Break 10. Both Gates: Orc Warriors; Ogre 11. Both Gates: Kobold Sappers, Fire Ogre, Crossbow Orcs; Both Windows: Fire Babies 12. Both Gates: Kobold Sappers, Orc Warriors, Ogre, Fire Ogre; Both Windows: Hellbats Walkthrough (War Mage) Starting Gold: 6000 coins Think of this map as a cross between the form and function of Twin Halls and the flying mob shooting experience of The Balcony. Basically, you want as many archers as possible on the center balcony after the first break so as to help you thin out aerial threats. Furthermore, although there are plenty of Kobold Sappers on this map, I've found that they'll target your war mage over the barricades if you're closer to them. You can use barricades if you place them deep enough inside the hallway. With Steel Weaver Select Crossbow, Wind Belt, Blade Staff, Ice Amulet, Tar Trap, Spring Trap, Elf Archer, Brimstone and Paladin. Place two Paladin past the opening of whichever hallway you won't cover. Place two brimstones in front of each gate. Get your Death Augmenter upgrade and kill the orcs as quickly as possible so that you can rush by the other side and save your paladins (shoot freeze balls to freeze some mobs on the other bridge?). Start building tar traps past your brimstones (between the pillars) and spring traps facing outwards as you get more money. Don't get your Overcoiled Springs yet, just freeze and smash ogres instead. Add archers on the central balcony at the first break. Don't look for upgrades yet, just place spring traps on the bridges where you see orcs coming through along with Paladins on whichever hallway you didn't put paladins in. Priority is always on the flyers. Second break is when you want your Overcoiled Springs. Place brimstones between pillars where the bridge gets narrow. Fill the center portion of each bridge with spring traps. Fill the center balcony with archers before gaining the Burning Pitch upgrade. With Elemental Weaver Select Crossbow, Wind Belt, Blade Staff, Ice Amulet, Barricade, Tar Trap, Elf Archer, Swinging Mace and Paladin. Block off one path with barricades deep down the hallway as instructed. Place a swinging mace underneath the balcony where you'd normally place your archers. Get two Paladins to act as bodyguards, placing them past a bridge but before the corridor. Taking care of the mobs shouldn't be difficult; try to save money so as to buy tons of archers on the balcony and gain your Enchanted Weapons and Mana Conservation upgrades. Control from the open space past whichever bridge the hallway of which you didn't block off. You will want to add tar traps underneath the swinging mace. For the second break, you might want to add a barricade on the last square of your bridge along with tar traps around it; bunching up groups of enemy orcs and wind blasting them all into the lava in one fell swoop. Crossbow orcs will be a problem, try to tag them early with your new flame crossbow. Adding a bunch of archers well behind your paladins is a good idea for taking out flyers coming out from your side's window. Place excess money in additional paladins. Mob Waves (Nightmare) Enemies Encountered: Shield Orc, Crossbow Orc Kobold Sappers, Hellbats, Fire Babies, Ogre and Fire Ogre 1. Both Gates: Shield Orcs 2. Both Gates: Kobold Sappers, Shield Orcs, Kobold Sappers 3. Both Gates: Fire Ogre, Crossbow Orcs, Shield Orcs 4. Both Windows: Hellbats, Fire Babies 5. Left Window: Hellbats x2; Right Gate: Shield Orcs x2 6. Right Window: Hellbats x2; Left Gate: Shield Orcs x2 7. Both Windows: Hellbats x2; Both Gates: Crossbow orcs, Kobold sappers 8. Both Windows: Fire babies; Left Gate: Shield Orcs, Fire Ogre 9. Both Windows: Fire babies; Right Gate: Shield Orcs, Fire Ogre 10. Both Gates: Shield Orcs x2, Ogre 11. Both Windows: Fire babies; Both Gates: Kobold Sappers, Crossbow Orcs, Fire Ogre 12. Both Windows: Hellbats, Fire Babies; Both Gates: Kobold Sappers, Shield Orcs, Fire Ogres x2, Ogre Walkthrough (Nightmare) Starting Gold: 6000 coins With Steel Weaver Select Crossbow, Wind Belt, Ice Amulet, Lightning Ring, Elf Archer, Spring Trap, Brimstone, Paladin, Autoballista and Coinforge. Start with two Paladins at the end of whichever bridge that you won't be covering and double brimstones before each gate... except this time you'll want coinforges at the center of each bridge. Deal with each wave 3 fire ogre personally, with freeze balls and headshots. You'll want to put a whole lot of archers on the central balcony, but additional money should be saved for filling the center of each bridge with spring traps and gaining the Overcoiled Springs upgrade. That means you'll have to sell the coinforges between waves when you've accumulated enough money. With ground mobs practically being a non-factor, you can now invest in loads of archers everywhere and autoballistas where you can. With Knowledge Weaver Select Crossbow, Wind Belt, Ice Amulet, Lightning Ring, Spike Trap, Tar Trap, Elf Archer, Barricade, Grinder, Coinforge. Place two barricades at the end of a hallway and squeeze in a 2x2 square of spike traps in front of both gates. Inside the other hallway, place a grinder, a barricade and a tar trap between the two. Gain money quickly for a coinforge in the open space in front of your grinder/barricade: the spike traps are to remove the shields of incoming orcs and make it easier for them to die underneath a lightning storm or whithin a grinder. Admitably, this one barricade will be harder to defend: funds go into gaining the Spell Magnification upgrade, extending the line of grinder/barricades and replacing barricades as necessary. For this strategy, archers are placed as deep inside of the hallways as possible, right next to the rift. You're cutting it close and also depending on the Rift Sentience upgrade to help. With Elemental Weaver Select Crossbow, Wind Belt, Blade Staff, Ice Amulet, Barricade, Tar Trap, Elf Archer, Swinging Mace, Paladin, Decoy and Coinforge Much as with the War Mage strategy for this weaver but with a couple of gimmicks: place your two barricades at the end of the hallway early on, along with your swinging mace underneath your balcony, but add a coinforge on the center of the bridge you'll be facing and another past the bridge. Place your Paladin bodyguards as close to the coinforge as possible. Placing a decoy at the end of the swinging mace is an evil way to ensure enemy mobs get hit (you should still add tar traps underneath the mace). Place another decoy on the second coinforge by the lava and don't hesitate to wind blast orcs into the lava. In fact, place tar traps between both coinforges so as to ensure the maximum pile up. Priority though, is on filling the balcony with archers. The Enchanted Weapons and Firestorm upgrades will make short work of enemy flyers and frost novas with Icy Winds will help your paladins make short work of whatever mobs end up on your coinforges. Category:Orcs Must Die!